Abilities
by Mia-Gabriella
Summary: Mello's POV - It's said that humans only use ten percent of their brain, what if certain individuals used more? What difference would it make? Death Note people with superpowers! Based on Heroes. Main pairing is MelloxNear.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: New Story! Please don't kill me! I've been meaning to type this up for ages, so here it is! This story is kind of linked with Heroes; basically it's all about Death Note characters with superpowers! (Ergo the title). You don't need to have seen Heroes to read this. And yes, I know this kind of stuff has been done before – I'm reading 'Shattered Justice' by MissK33hl right now :):). The chapter is really short and I deserve to be shot! *slaps self* Anyway, *starts rambling uselessly again* I really hope y'all enjoy it! Oh! And by the way, the whole story is from Mello's point of view! :)**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Okay, so I guess I've always had a little crush on Near. Not like love or anything, well, more like an obsession. To be honest, I hide it well. He thinks I hate him. If only he knew. I know it's strange (and slightly perverted) but each day I watch him; his beautiful hair wrapped around his fingers, his slender body hidden in those baggy white clothes and intelligence that far surpasses my own. I wish that I could break through that emotionless facade of his – to see if he could like me back.

No, he could never like me back; he could do so much better than me. Seeing Linda flirt with him all the time makes me just want to hit her! But I don't blame her for trying, and anyway, he might like Linda. Who am I to wish he was gay? My thoughts carry me away as I watch him complete his puzzle and begin to leave the common room. It always makes me feel anxious not knowing what he's doing, for all I know he could be off with some random girl. Sighing, I leave the common room too.

I reach my room quickly, only to find a goggle wearing redhead playing _Final Fantasy X_. Again.

"Jesus Matt! Do you ever stop playing that stupid game?!" I ask, walking over to him.

"No. Do you ever stop stalking Near?" He muttered sarcastically in response.

Having not come up with a good comeback, I simply say "Whatever."

Looking around at the mess around the room, I start to clean up. Aware of Matt's eyes on me, after a minute or two of me tidying I look over to him.

"What?!" I ask impatiently.

"You know, tidying around the place just adds to your femininity, Mells." He says cheerfully before looking back to the screen.

I dropped the glass bottle I was holding and it shattered as it hit the ground. Not caring about the mess I just made, I retorted defensively.

"I am _not_ feminine!"

He just laughed.

"Oh, come on. In addition to all of the girly traits you have, you can't deal with mess. I bet you couldn't leave that broken glass there till morning." He smirked as he said it.

"I could." I argued, eying the shards of glass on the floor.

"Then don't clean it up." He dared.

"Fine." I said shrugging.

"Ha, good luck with that one. I'm going out for a smoke." He chuckled as he got up and left the room.

I don't act like a girl. Flicking a piece of golden hair from my face, I see that Matt has left the TV on. Shaking my head at his annoyance, I turn to shut off the screen.

"Ouch!"

Crap. I had stood on a bit of glass. Curse Matt for telling me to not tidy it up. The glass had cut deep into my foot and blood was beginning to ooze out of the cut. Angry, I limp over to my bed so I can sit down and look and my wound.

Sighing heavily, I close my eyes as I give the end of the shard a hard tug. After a second, I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. However, feeling in the need of some karma, I gave the glass on the floor an evil look before cleaning it up. After doing so and thoroughly making sure there was no more glass left on the floor, I sit on my red once again to examine my foot.

There was no cut.

I stared, gawking at my foot, utterly dumbfounded. Then Matt walked in.

"Hey, hey, little sister. Um, what's with the pose?" He asked looking at the strange was I was sat lifting my foot.

"Nothing." I say and he chuckles.

"Knew you couldn't do it." He indicated to the now tidy floor.

"Yeah..." I mutter, still gaping at my non-existent cut.

That glass should have made a scar! I was confused – there was no logical explanation for healing so quickly. Maybe the glass wasn't in as deep as I thought, or the light in here id bad so I can't see it cut.

Telling Matt that I was tired, I got dressed and got under the covers. I fell into unconsciousness slowly, confused. Into dreams that made more sense...

**A/N: Sooo... What do you think? I know it's short – I am so sorry. If you want to give me virtual slaps for how bad it is, please do it in a review. I like reviews – they make me happy :). If you are in the rare people who bother to read my stuff and enjoyed it, then please review. Any feedback is appreciated! Mental high-fives for people who knows what ability he has! Mia x**


	2. Realisation

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I am really hyper right now, so I thought I'd try and calm myself down my typing up this chapter :). Thank you to the people who added this to their favourite stories, it makes me happy. Not as much as reviews do though! To those people:**

**Merichuel: Thank you! I've written that chapter from Near's POV, after this story is finished I was planning on doing another one which is from Near's POV. Yay! You got it! She's the cheerleader. Mental high-fives for getting it! Oh, and 'cause you were my first review you get virtual candy! **

**Melica: Look another chapter! Happy?! I'm abandoning my 'get a certain amount of reviews before I update' thing because I just like writing too much :). Matt as a big brother is awesome, I still love the part with the Xbox, get's me in hysterics each time I read it. Of course you know his ability, you know EVERYONES abilities! I I've changes loots from my original draft though, but still, no spoiling it for other people!**

**Anyway, onward with the next part of the story! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I like to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note, or heroes, I don't own anything! *puts music to a deafening volume to cheer self up*. And sorry about my lame knowledge of science. **

**Chapter 2 – Realisation **

The week went by quickly; most days were repetitive at Wammy's. I passed the other day off as a freak incident, I mean, what else could it have been? I refused to give it much thought, resulting in my thoughts straying to a certain white haired prodigy. We go through the same routine each day, and he doesn't even look at me.

As I get ready for another day I contemplate the possibility he could like me the way I like him. Matt says goodbye to be as he heads for his IT class and I go over to the science labs for my chemistry lesson. When I arrive I head to the back of room to my usual seat, all eyes on me except the ones I want.

The teacher walks in, bringing the class's attention to the front. He settles his paper's on his desk, cleared his throat and said,

"Right class, being the geniuses you are you may have noticed from the equipment in front of you, that we will be doing an experiment today. In this experiment, you will be finding the molarity of your hydrochloric acid solution by quantitative analysis of its reaction with aluminium. You must be very careful as I have decided to use a varying range of molarities, all 3 molars or higher, meaning that they are extremely corrosive and will burn through more than just your skin. There are instruction sheets at the front if you need them."

Everyone started to get to work, my eyes wandered over to Near as they usually do during our lessons together. Much to my surprise he wasn't working. My mind was already making assumptions on what could be wrong.

In my confusion I hastily grab the one of the bottles of hydrochloric acid and take the lid off, my mind still working on figuring out Near's problem.

"Gah!" I gasp loudly and all eyes turn to me.

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come.

"It's nothing." I answer to their unasked questions – they look back to their own experiments. I look down.

I saw that I had a (rather large) hole in my top where I presumed the hydrochloric acid had spilt on me, but the hole showed nothing but my toned skin. I stared for a minute, and then quickly moved my top around a bit to cover the gap. Looking back up, I saw those intelligent charcoal eyes on mine.

I can't look at that emotionless face right now! I'm having a weird mental crisis-type thing!

I asked if I could go to the toilet and pretty much bolted out of the door before I even got a response.

I was confused, my first instinct was to go to my room and make sure I wasn't imagining things. And that's exactly what I did.

Stood in front of the full length mirror, I took off my top and examined my torso. There was nothing, no marks of any sort. I know I spilt that hydrochloric acid on myself, it should have burnt through my skin, so why didn't it? My conclusion was to go see the doctor later; there was something wrong with me, whether it was mental or physical.

I grabbed a new top, put it on and headed back to class. No eyes followed me to my seat this time other than Near's. Why was he looking at me like that? Was he finally starting to notice me? No. I answered myself. He probably thinks I'm an idiot for spilling corrosive acid on myself. He watched me for the rest of the lesson and for once, I couldn't look at him.

I wordlessly finished the experiment went straight back to my room where I found Matt.

"Hey there, little lady." He greeted me.

I mumbled something back to him about not being a girl and walked over to the couch.

"Are you okay, Mells? You seem really... distracted." He sounded concerned.

"Oh, err... I'm not feeling too well. I was planning to go see the doctor."

He gave me a sceptical look, and then asked "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine. I'll go now." I answered before walking briskly out of the room.

I walked straight to the doctor's office and knocked on the door. He called for me to come in and I did so. I didn't really want to tell him about my freakish problems so I just asked him to run some tests and tell me if anything was wrong. He did as I asked without question.

"Well, I think that's it." He said after about an hour of test taking. "The results should get back to you in the next few days."

"Thank you." I said, as I started to walk to the door, honestly appreciative of the doctor.

"I'm always here if you need me Mello." He said as I left.

Feeling better about my current state of mind, I walked back to my room. I bet Matt would be up for multiplayer _Halo._

-

The doctor watched the blonde teenager leave and got straight to the tests.

After having summarised that the boy's body seemed to be in perfect condition, he only had the blood sample and brain chart left. Mello's blood was perfect – actually perfect.

It was like this boy had never had an illness, the blood was perfectly pure. Intrigued, the doctor focused on the white blood cells.

_Impossible_ he thought. This was not like anything he had come across before.

His mind automatically leads him to the reason he was here.

The reason this orphanage was _different._

He looked to the brain chart for confirmation. He was right in assuming what he had.

Another one...

**A/N: Well? Was it as horrific as I think it is? **_**Please**_** review. Tell me if I could do anything different of make it better somehow. If you (have mental problems) and enjoyed it, review and tell me :) Sorry about all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, as well as my poor scientific knowledge. I'm a poor excuse for a GCSE student. On the bright side, you all get a virtual lollypop for reading! And anyone who can guess who the Doctor is based off is awesome! Mia x**


End file.
